


A Primeval Insight to the Core

by Listless_Songbird



Series: The Allure of Wild Mysteries [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Magic AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in the back stall of a barn and hung over looses its charm really fucking quickly Geoff found after waking up to the fifth consecutive day of pounding headaches and hay</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Primeval Insight to the Core

Waking up in the back stall of a barn and hung over looses its charm really fucking quickly Geoff found after waking up to the fifth consecutive day of pounding headaches and hay. He figured it might finally be safe enough for him to stay the next night at an inn. One with beds, and covers, and actual pillows. Although he wasn’t positive that the sheriff had stopped looking for him because he had only been out in town when was too plastered to focus his power enough to read anyone’s mind. The creak of the barn door quickly snapped him out of his thoughts. Light poured into the barn and Geoff stifled a groan and threw his arm over his eyes. The man, most likely the owner of this barn took a few steps into the barn and stopped.

“Look,” He said. “I ignored you for the first four days, but I’m really curious. So can we talk? I’ve brought a peace-offering.” At this, the man held up a plate, or some sort of tray, Geoff couldn’t tell from this angle, but it smelled amazing. It hurt like dicks trying to read the guys mind with the hangover so he just relied on the emotions he could sense from him. True to his word, the man was only curious. There was a dash of concern in the mix as well but Geoff didn’t get any murderous vibes from the guy so he shoved himself to his feet with a groan. Walking around the edge of the stall he saw the owner of the voice. The man was an average height, and wore simple clothes. He balanced the tray on strong arms, presumably from working in the fields. When Geoff had walked around the corner the man shifted slightly and his bare feet scuffed the floor. Geoff looked back up at his face. The man had a fairly impressive beard with… were those flowers woven in? His hair was cut short but puffed up in a few locations in what was obviously untamed bed head. Geoff stuck out his hand and said

"Geoff. Apologies and all that, for crashing in your barn, but what is that? It smells amazing." At this he glanced at the tray. Jack maneuvered the tray to rest on one arm and shook Geoff’s outstretched hand.

"I'm Jack and this is just bread and eggs. I wasn't sure what you'd like." Handing the tray to Geoff, they settled into a comfortable silence as Geoff dug in.

When he was finished he realized that the pounding of his head had faded to almost nothing and the light wasn't threatening to stab out his eyes any longer.

"Holy shit, are you a healer or something? That's the quickest a hangover has stopped!" Jack laughed good naturedly and shook his head,

“No, nothing like that. I did however put in some ginger and honey. It wasn't hard to guess that you'd need it from the large amount of bottles in back of the barn. You haven’t answered my original question, why are you hiding in a barn stall getting drunk off your ass?” Geoff laughed reaching up to smooth his mustache and replied.

“Long story short? Nobles don’t take kindly to attempted robbery, even if you don’t actually manage to steal anything.” It took a moment for his words to sink in, but once they did Jack stared at him.

“Wait, that was you? They have wanted posters up in every city center in a 50 mile radius!” Pausing, he looked around “Wait, if it was you, where is your team? All the rumors say it was a crew.” Geoff laughed.

“No crew. Maybe if I had a crew things wouldn't have gone tits up." Jack looked taken aback.

"You managed to get past all of the guards and into the vault itself without anyone else's help?"

"I'm very sneaky. You seem to know a lot about this for a farmer whose farm is three towns away."

"I find that it’s always a good idea to keep up with the latest criminal news." His next sentence was muted slightly as he turned to pet one of the horses. “And who said this was my farm? I’m just borrowing it for a bit while the owner is off on business.”

“Wait, if this isn’t yours, then where do you live?” Geoff asked “What do you do when the owner comes back?”

“I don’t really stay in one place, I bounce around from town to town. And when he comes back, I’ll move on.” Jack punctuated his last statement with a shrug.

“I assume you plan on ‘borrowing’ more houses when you need them?”

“Well what else am I supposed to do? Get scammed by every inn I visit?”

“You could come with me. Heists are always more fun when you know the people you’re running with. I assume from how knowledgable you are about the current crime news you have some extra-legal experience, we could have fun!” At this Jack turned back around and gave Geoff a once over.

“Are you offering to make me part of your crew?”

“Yup!”

“Why not, let me go grab my gear, I’ll be right out.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is RageQuit, they're the best!


End file.
